Teenage Mutant Aussie Turtles
by PossDownUnder
Summary: It's Mikey's 18th birthday and Don's made Mike a special present. Though will this lead to our final adventure for our turtles boys? Find out! Read and Reply.
1. Default Chapter

Teenage Mutant Aussie Turtles!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Ninja Turtles, just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Also I don't own the rights to Finding Nemo. I just love the movie. Though I am a Queenslander just like Nemo and well I thought it'd be cool if the Turtles moved Down Under. Can't understand why they stay in such a cold and polluted place, so here's my tale about how they come to Australia.

Chapter 1

Mikey's New Movie

Michealangelo walked into the lair, carrying something in his hand, he had a big grin on his face. "Hey Guys! Look what April got me for my birthday!" He stood in front of Rapheal and Donetello who were playing a video game.

"Hey Mikey! Your Mum didn't make you see through! MOVE IT!" Raph spat at his brother.

Mike turned the TV off.

"Why you little... "Raph started, only being stoped by Donetello.

"Mikey, you get cheesed if we do that to you, so why do it to us?"

"Because Don, you guys promised that when I got back I was in charge of the TV! Remember?!"

"Well, why don't you go out again and not come back til next week?" Raph asked.

"Yes we did promise, remember Raph. Mike would have full rain of the TV for the weekend of his birthday."

"It's not his birthday til next week!" Rapjh exclaimed.

Don coughed.

Leonardo, who had been reading a book interrupted, "Don't tell us you've forgotten Mikey's 18 tommorow!"

"I don't usually have to remember things like that. Mikey usually is pretty good at rubbing it in and that's what I like about him. I can preserve my brain cells, rather than waste them on useless facts."

"What brain cells? You don't have that many to preserve." Leo pointed out.

Before Raph could bounce into bashing up Leo, Mike blow his whistle.

"What's that for?" Raph asked, giving Mike a dirty look.

"Rule number one, Raph can't beat up anyone for the whole weekend!" Mikey announced.

"I'll belive it when I see it," Leo mumbled.

"What if the foot decide to attack us? What you want me to do, say "Oh sorry chums, but Mickey told me I can't beat you up til Monday. Would you mind coming back then? Geeze!"

Donnie laughed at Raph's remark. "He does have a point, you know."

Mikey was getting impatient.

"Please you guys! I just want to watch my movie and not have any interruptions, that okay with you three?"

The other three Turtles looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whats the movie anyway?" Raph asked.

"It's like the best movie ever, Raph. Your just going to love it!"

"This had better be good Mike, or first thing Monday, you'll be my practice target."

"I'm always your practice target...." Mike announced as he plonked himself between Raph and Don.

"What about Popcorn?" Leo asked.

"Gee, thanks Leo! That'd be great!" Mikey answered. Leo rolled his eyes, that's not what he had meant. He got up anyway and went into the kitchen. He thought since it was Mikey's birthday weekend his brother was just excitable.

Master Splinter was in the kitchen, making a pot of tea.

"What are your plans tonight, my son?"

"Mike's got some movie and I'm making us some pop corn."

"What is this film?"

"I don't know sensai."

"Mikey! This is a cartoon!" They heard Raph exclaim in annoyance from the lounge.

"How observant you are Rapheal. It's not any cartoon, it's the best one ever made."

"Oh Goodie," Raph sighed sicastically, as he leaned against the couch.

At the opening of the movie, when Nemo's mother dies, Mikey burst into tears and cried into Raph's sholder. Raph felt a little uncomfortable, as to him, it was just a movie. Now if something had happened to really upset Mikey, he would have been cool with it. He just gave Don a dirty look.

"Do you think the Great Barrier Reef is really that crystal Clear?" Leo wondered aloud, as he placed the popcorn down.

"Huh?! The great whata??" Raph asked.

"Yeah it's one of the most precious reefs in the world." Don announced.

"The Great Barrier Reef is in Australia. It's where green sea turtles lay and hatch their eggs. Don't you know anything?" Mike looked at Raph as though Raph was really dumb. Raph growled at his brother.

"Now, now, remember, no beating anyone up all weekend!"

Raph just growled and turned away.

Half way into the film, Master Splinter entered the room and asked for assistance in the dojo.

Raph sprang up fast.

"My dear son, please rest and relax. You have done an out standing job with the house work this week. Don, you too please take this time to rest, for you too do many helpful things around the lair. If I many take some time away from you Leonardo, I would much appreciate it." He ignored the pleading looks from both Raph and Don, who were itching to do something else more constructive.

"Rightio Sensai." Leo was almost asleep on the couch, but as soon as he heard his master's command he was up.

Raph grumbled as he sat back down, he desided to close his eyes and dream about babes. He didn't realise til his brother nudged him awake that he had fallen asleep.

"What?!"

"I don't want you to miss the best part of the movie. See Raph, see the Turtles!" Mikey pointed to the screen.

"Nice," Raph signed.

"Wouldn't that be just so cool, Raph?! I think it would be so cool to ride the EAC."

"What are you gibbering about now?"

"The EAC – East Australian Current. Wouldn't it be so cool to go join Crush and the gang cruising the EAC?"

"Who the f is Crush?" Raph asked.

"The turtle on finding Nemo, stupid."

Donnie laughed, "Maybe you need to borrow Raph's shirt "I'm with Stupid".

"I'm not stupid. Besides I only wear that when I go anywhere with this bozo."

"See, even Aussie Turtles speak the same as us!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What? Mikey it's a movie?! A silly cartoon movie! It's not real!"

"Raph does have a point, real turtles don't speak English."

"I speak English and I'm a turtle."

"Yeah but you're a mutant turtle," Don pointed out.

"See what I tell you, "I'm with Stupid!" Raph said to Don.

"Donnnnieeeee!!!!" Came Leo's voice from the dojo. "Come quickly, we need you to fix this!"

Don got up and ran into the dojo, leaving Raph and Mike alone with the movie.

Mike signed, "You know Raph, when I grow up I am going to go to Nemo's home."

"Mikey, you are grown up! Your 18 tommorow, only problem is, you still act as though your 7. I mean your 18 and you could at least pick a movie that has adult content you know..."

"I don't comment on the movies you watch!"

"No, you just hide under the couch and go running into Splinter's room in the middle of the night, because they scare you."  
"Shut up!" Mikey hit Raph.

"Hey! If you hit me, I'll hit you back, I don't care what crap you say." Raph hit Mikey back.

Mike hit Raph, who jumped Mike and the two rolled around the floor, until they came to stop at two furry feet and a long rat's tail.

"Michealangelo! Rapheal! What is the meaning of this display of childish behaviour?!"

"Um.. sorry Sensai," Raph got off his brother.

"He called me a baby!"

"That's cos you are one," Raph spat back at Mike.

"Shut up!"

"I said that is ENOUGH! Rapheal, go see if your brother's require assistance in the dojo. I wish to view Michealangelo's movie with him."

Well, Raph didn't need to be told twice, he was off into the dojo as fast as his green legs could carry him.

"Man, that movie is boring! I almost fell asleep!"

"Raph, you did fall asleep, I could hear you snoring."  
"Look here Brainiac – You're the only one around here who snores!"

"Come on, Sensai wants us to get all this up for Mikey's party tomorrow. Can you get those balloons Raph."

"Hey? What's that big thing anyway, Don?" Raph noticed the big contraption Donnie was working on.

"Just something I am working on for Mikey."

"How come me and Leo don't get something that extravagant when it's our birthday? Isn't that showing brothertism?"

"Raph it's for all of us. We just get to try it out on Mike's birthday. He gets the first shot at it."

"Whats it do? Will it make him disappear? Is that the plan?"

"No, you will just have to wait and see."

"Raph if he was making something to make anyone disappear – you'll be the first guinea pig, I am sure."

"Shut up Leo, no one asked you."

"Come on Don, just tell me what it does."

Don took off his safety goggles and looked at his brother "No."

"Grrr.. Don!" Raph stomped off to his room.

To be continued in chapter 2 – Turtles of the deep. Please read and replay. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Aussie Turtles

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles – for any other info – read chapter 1 disclaimer, I assume if you are reading this you have...._

Wake Up Call

Chapter 2

Peace and quiet filled the air, the only sounds that could be heard underneath New York City were the trickling of the sewer water, light snoring and the occasional bed spring creaking as someone rolled over. Everyone was peacefully sleeping and having pleasant dreams. Everyone except one lone turtle, who had snuck into the main lounge room and was fiddling with the stereo system. He was fiddled with the cords and various parts of the CD player. He opened the CD deck to find Leonardo's relaxation CD, he put that aside as he slipped in his chosen disk. Then he turned the volume up and pressed the play button.

The sound of the Chicken Dance filled the air, vibrating off the concrete walls and furniture. The plumbing shook, the ground vibrated and the sound of loud thumps were ignored.

Raphael rolled over in his bed and yelled abuse, which was answered by someone entering his room.

"With a little bit of this and a little bit of that, and shake your butt!" As the dancing turtle shock his butt in Raphael's face.

"I'm goner skin you alive Mike!" Raph got off the bed and dived for Mike, who ran out the room and into Leo and Don's room. Raphael followed him, and Mike did the same dance was the two oldest turtles groaned and stared sleepily as Raph dive bombed Mike to the ground. Mike managed to roll off Raph and jumped onto Leonardo's bed.

"Mike get off me!"

Raphael got up off the ground and just growled at Mike.

"Yeah and a Happy Birthday Mike would have been nice," Mike bounced on Leo's bed, as Leo rolled over trying to ignore his youngest brother.

Just then the sound of the stereo stoped.

"Great Mike – now look what you did! Break the friggen stereo!" Donnie exclaimed, annoyed that he'll now have to fix something else his brother broke.

"How can I break it when I am no where near it?"

"How about I just break you Mike?"

"No, no Raph, you promised to be a good boy all weekend and not bash me up! Besides, you know the rule, no bashing each other up on birthdays!"

"Mike – you never follow that rule – you always insist on giving out birthday punches," Leonardo sat up in bed and looked at his brother.

"Yeah I gutta get you guys back for all the punches you give me all the time," Mike told him.

"Mike – you are the ultimate punishing bag, it comes with the criteria required to be baby brother," Raphael mentioned.

"Stop calling me a baby! I'm 18."

"Then act like your 18 and not 8," Leonardo said, "And stop jumping on the bed, you know Sensei will tell you off."

"Leo, Leo Leo.... I'm not a child anymore, what can Sensei do?"

"Raphael is 18 and Splinter always goes up him,"

"Shut up Don!"

"Raph – I recommend being nice to the person who will fix your bike for you, if that's what you want."

"If you don't stop bouncing on my bed, I will diss you," Leonardo warned.

"No you won't you know the rule and you'll get in trouble with Splinter and you can't handle being in trouble," Mike replied, jumping even more.

"I'll happily diss you, Splinter or no Splinter," Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Raphael what have I told you about doing that!" Donnie cringed, he hated that noise.

"Maybe Raph with arthritis would be a good thing Donnie, he can't diss us anymore," Mike beamed, still jumping, though this time landing on Leo's knee cap.

"Michael!" Leonardo jumped up and dived with Michelangelo onto the floor, the pair rolled on the floor, with Mike giggling like a child and Leonardo growling at his brother.

"Your not goner do it Leo!" Mickey provoked Leonardo even more.

Leo punched Mike on the arm.

"Hey! SPLINTER!!!!! Leo hit me!!!!" Mike yelled out, with a wide grin.

"Hey you two help me hold him down while we give him his Birthday punches. One down, seventeen to go!!!" Leo called to Raphael and Donnie who happily jumped into the brotherly brawl on the floor.

"Nooooooo! Three against one, not fair! SENSAI!" Mike squealed with delight, as Donnie gave him a playful punch on the top of his shell.

"Help! Splinter!!!! They're beating me up in here!"

"You asked for it, bro!" Leo held Mike down as Raphael took his turn.

"No, not Raph....." Mike pleaded.

"Yeap, that's right, I'm Raph, your worst nightmare, arhhhhhhhh!" as Raphael gave Mike a light Chinese burn, just enough to make Mike winch.

Michelangelo continued to laugh, as Leonardo lightly punched his chest again.

"SPLINTER! SPLINTER HELP ME! They're beating me up."

"Splinter won't save you now, dear little brother....." Donny teased as he tickled Mike under the arm, knowing full well how much his brother hated it.

"SPLINTEEEEERRRRRRR!" Mike screamed.

"I think he agrees with us, you are an annoying little boy and need to be punished," Leonardo told his baby brother, as he began helping the others tickling him. Michelangelo was uncontrollably laughing and trying to bat his brothers off him.

As Michael started to close his eyes, he saw the swish of a long rat's tail.

"Leonardo! Raphael! Donetello! Let your brother go," Splinter said in a calm voice.

"I am saved!

"Arr Crud!" Raphael breathed out, as they all let their brother go.

"Michelangelo, are you the one responsible for the stereo system being on full volume, which woke everyone up?" He asked sternly.

"Um.... Yeah it was me."

'Busted" The other three said.

"Please stand up Michelangelo. I wish to speak to you properly."

"Yes Sensei.." Mickey mumbled as he got up.

Splinter gave a wicked grin at the other three, because Mickey's head was bowed in shame.

"Happy Birthday my son!" he said as he grabbed Michelangelo into a hug and clapped him on the shell. The other three got up off the floor also.

Michelangelo shed a tear and a smile. "Thank you Sensei," as he hugged his father back.

When they broke apart, the other three each hugged and wished their brother a happy birthday.

Splinter coughed, and all eight eyes fell on him.

"Would just like you to rephrase something for me, Leonardo, if you may?"

"Huh, um... yeah okay Sensai," Leonardo looked worried; he didn't know what this was about.

"You called Michelangelo a little boy, I think it is safe to say at 18 you could at least refer to him as an adult, as you too would prefer we treat you."

"Um... sure Sensai. Sorry Mickey."

"And now that you're a Man, I mean um... grown up turtle, you gotta act like it!" Raphael pointed at him.

"Yeah, no more braking equipment," Don piped in.

"Or jumping on my bed!"

"And deafening us all in our sleep!" Splinter added in, grinning at everyone.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, I believe we have a matter of breakfast and presents to address," Splinter motioned for his sons to follow him to the kitchen. There laid out on the table was a grand breakfast spread of fruit platters, pancake and waffle stacks, fried bacon and eggs and sausages. There was also a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice toped with ice and a sprig of mint.

"Wow! Sensei, did you do all this?!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Do not look so surprised Michelangelo, I raised all four of you and did you ever go hungry when you were younger?"

"Now this is what I call Ninja Breakfast! Thank you Splinter!" Michelangelo beamed.

"It will be soon enough, knowing how much you boys eat."

"That's men, Splinty; remember what you said to Leo five minutes ago..." Raphael pointed out.

"Ah, yes, you see that is the hardest part of being a parent, Raphael. You always look at your children and wonder why it only seems like yesterday they were sucking their thumb and toddling around after you, wanting to explore everything."

"I didn't suck my thumb, did I Splinter?" Leonardo asked, as he began pilling his plate up.

"No you were the only one who did not suck your thumb."

"You sucked your toes instead," Donnie throw in, as Leonardo gave him a dirty look.

"How would you know?"

"I told him." Splinter answered for Don, as Raphael and Mickey laughed at the thought of Leonardo sucking his toes.

"Yuck!" Mike said.

"Now we know why Leo's the best at kakas, it's cos when he was a baby he would move his leg to his face!" Raphael joked, as the others laughed, except Leonardo who blushed.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Leonardo, all babies do strange things."

"Yeah remember Raphael pooped in the bath!"

"Donnie!!!!" As Raphael jumped up, only to be stoped by Splinter's clawed fingers.

"Gross Raphael! That is just so gross!" Mike laughed along with Leo, as Don moved closer to Splinter for safety.

"Yeah well I didn't spew up all the time!"

"Ewe! Why did you put up with them Splinter! I wouldn't have!"

"Michelangelo, if and when you ever become a parent, you will understand unconditional love. You put up with the bad, because it is always outweighed by the good."

"Like Michael here never did anything weird."

"He still does weird things," Donnie pointed out to Leonardo.

"Yeah like when he starts doing the chicken dance in your face at 5am!" Raphael rounded onto Michelangelo and gave him a hug.

"Even with age, you're still the same old Mike! You'll be doing the same thing to us in another 18 years!"

Everyone laughed at Raphael's comment.

"Come, let us finish this breakfast, I can tell your brother is busting to open his presents."


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Mutant Aussie Turtles

_Disclaimer: As stated before I don't own the turtles. I also didn't make up the following movies, but I do own most of them on video or DVD – if that makes any difference._

Chapter 3

Flight of the Turtle

"Come on, watch your step," Don cooed, as he lead Michelangelo into the dojo. Mike's bandana was turned round so he could not see.

"Ta, da!" Donnie unveiled Mike's eyes and then unveiled to everyone his new invention.

"What the hell????" Raph said, "You made Mike a plane!"

"It's for all of us. I built it so we could go on holidays overseas. We can't just go and board American Airlines now can we?"

"I mean think about it, we have always wanted to see the world! And Sensei you have always wanted to be able to show us Japan. Now is our chance, with this baby we could go anywhere on this planet!"

"Cool, can I drive it?"

"No, Leo and I will drive, you, Mike and Splinter will have to be passengers."

"But Donetello, how can we fly this machine without an air stripe? I assume we would need space for it to fly up from."

"I have that covered Sensei, thanks to the genius of movies; in fact, Back to the Future technology has landed at my finger tips. This baby don't need roads or a field for it to gather speed, and I've made it so it can land in water, so wherever we go we just need to park it at a jetty."

"You make Mike a plane and he's not aloud to fly it?"

"He doesn't have a licence."

"Oh and you and Leo do?"

"Um... well..." Don looked at Leonardo, "Sought of... we took the test over the internet."

"So where you goner take us Donnie? We go to Japan?" Mike asked

"Well, Mike since it's your birthday; it's up to you where we go. Here's the globe to help you, now think really hard about this. What about Venice or Paris, you have always wanted to go there."

"I want to go to Mexico." Raphael said.

"It's Mikey's birthday, so it's up to him where we go."

"Great, I won't get too excited then."

"Raph, I know a place which you will love just as much as me. Maybe not for the same reasons, but we're all going to love it. You may want to go pack your swimmers and sunscreen boys! We're going to...... drum roll please....." Mike danced with excitement.

"Australia! Can you take us to The Great Barrier Reef, please Don?"

"An excellent choice! We've got half an hour to pack, meet back here when you got what you want to take. Oh and bring along some DVDs and books and things to keep yourself entertained on the flight," Don ran off just as excited as his brothers to fetch a suitcase and items for the journey.

"Okay, welcome aboard Turtle Airlines, flight number 1. I am Donetello your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and yes Sir Raph that includes you too. I am joined in the cockpit with my felt driver Leonardo, who will kindly offer refreshments throughout the journey."

"Ha, ha, Leo's the air hostess!" Raph laughed.

"Do we have to take Raph; can't we leave him at home?" Leonardo asked Don

"No". Came Splinter's voice.

"Suck eggs Leo!"

"Sorry Sensei," Raphael replied after being given a stern warning.

"I thought you said there would be an in flight movie?" Mike asked.

"Yes, just hold on alright, lets just get this baby flying then I'll put the movie on."

"Can you put my movie on; I don't want to be cooped up in here with Michael crying his eyes out during Beethoven."

"I don't cry during Beethoven!"

"Yes you do."

"When?"

"Last week, you were balling your eyes out when you were watching it."

"That's because you had just kicked me for stealing your chair."

"Alright, enough you two. Please let's begin Donetello."

"Almighty! Turtle Airlines preparing for take off, 5, 4..."

"3, 2, 1, start this baby up!" Mike and Raph cheered along with Don.

Don started the engine and used the wheel to mauver the plane around into eh sewer tunnel and into the tunnels outside their home.

"Say Good Bye to New York Turtles, cos here we go!"

As Don got the plane out into the harbour and into the sky.

"Can I get this belt off now, I want to see out the window. Mike's head is not see through you know!"

"Sure Raph, it's safe now to take it off for a little while."

Raphael joined Mike as they watched the skyline of New York below them and as it faded into the distance.

"See ya New York." Mike waved out the window.

"Yeah, see ya Statue of Liberty!" Raph joked along with Mike.

"Hey Splinter, the city looks really small from up here."

"Yes it does my son," Splinter decided to sit up and meditate.

"Okay back there?" Came Don's voice.

"Ready for the in-flight movies?"

"Yeah Leo, can we choose what we watch first?"

"Sure, I got Shrek, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings Trilogy, A Knight's Tale, Shanghi Knights and Bruce Lee."

"I suggest Lord of the Rings, its goner be a long flight, my bros." Don stated.

"Don, why are you choosing the movie? You can't watch it and fly at the same time."

"He's got a point, Don."

"Okay Raphael, what do you suggest?"

"Mike – since it's your birthday, but please please not something rated G"

"Pirates."

"Good turtle." Raph patted his brother's shell, as they both sat back as the film came on.

"Hey Mike do you think this Turtle Air is a bit slack, they put the in flight movie on and don't even provide the food and drinks!"

Mike laughed and gave his bro an evil grin.

"Do it!" Raph croaks

"Oh Air Hostess! Oh wonderful Air Hostess! Please come round with the cart for us...... or we will ninja kick you and demand a refund on our tickets...." Michelangelo sang.

"You didn't pay for them," Came Leo's voice.

"Yeah well we'll still ninja kick your butt anyways if you don't come do your job. We're hungry!"

"Yeah, and we have an elderly gentleman who requires a cup of tea and a copy of Sports Illustrated while your at it." Mike and Raph snicker as Splinter opened his eyes at them and smiled; amused at the fact they had bothered to order him something.

Leonardo came out a few moments later with a tray with a tea pot and three Chinese cups. It also had a plate of biscuits on it and he was also carrying a bag of chips.

He placed the tray in front of Splinter and throws the bag at his brothers.

"Hey, what ever happened to costumer relations?" Raph asked, as Leo left the room.

"Wise man say, never pay full price for bad customer relationships." Mike joked as he opened the bag. Raph jumped over and pour the tea for his himself and his brother and Ninja master.

"Here you go Sensei. Sorry but that slack as slack air hostess didn't even bring you your magazine. Maybe later I'll have to fish out my copy for you!" Raphael grinned at his father.

"Thank you, Raphael." As Splinter accepted the tea.

"Can I have a look at your sports illustrated Raph?" Mike asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Hey, why not, we can look at it together." As Raph went off to find it.

Hours later, the passenger section of the small light aircraft was littered with empty chip packets, soft drink and even beer cans. Splinter had even had a beer with his two youngest sons. They had watched three movies, played numerous games of go fish or monopoly and Raph had even started draw obscene pictures with Mike.

"I'm bored in here!" Raphael called out, letting everyone know what they already knew.

"Are we there yet?"

"What do you think?" Leo came in stretching.

"Thought you were helping Don to fly this thing."

"We're at a point in the flight where we can both have a rest and not be in danger.' Donnie said walking in.

"Hey Raph, how bout we go check out the cockpit!" Mike suggested.

"NO!" Leo and Don both said.

Mike put on his best puppy dog face and said "Your not even goner let your little brother look in the cockpit on his birthday?" It was the most immature little boy voice.

"Oh alright – BUT don't touch ANYTHING!" Don warned, as Raph and Mike both ran to the cockpit.

"I don't trust those two in there, maybe I should go keep an eye on them".

"Come Leonardo, you need to have faith in your brother's ability to trust they will behave. I am sure they may just surprise us all by making this the first time!"

"You really feel safe with those two in there Sensei?"

"I trust all my sons," was all Splinter said, as he returned to Raphael's magazine.

"Hey, look at all this stuff! Wonder how long it took Don to make this?"

"Don't know Mike," As Raph sat in the pilot seat, swinging round.

"Hey check this out," as Mike put on Don's captain hat.

"I am your captain speaking; today we shall be flying over lots and lots of water. Just look at all that water!!!" Mike said in the most ridiculous voice. Raph rolled in his chair laughing.

"Hey Mike, what about this. "I am Leonardo and I am the air hostess who can't even supply a copy of Sports Illustrated to my passengers. But wait there's more; I can't even wear the proper uniform and sexy black tights...." Raph said in a very gay sounding voice.

Mike leaned on the cocking his head off. He didn't realise that he had switched on the radio, where all the others heard Raphael's last sentence.

"I told you not to touch anything," Don came barging in and clapped both brothers on the head.

"Ow."

"It was him", Raph pointed at Mike.

"I don't care! Now get back out there."

Just then Raph caught site of land.

"But Don, I want to look at this island down there, please, just a little longer. I will just sit here and be a good boy."

"Yeah please Donnie, we just want to see out the window in here."

"Alright – just don't touch a thing! I'll be back in a minute, think you two can last that long unsupervised?"

They both nodded, as they looked out the window.

"How awesome is that."

"Hey what's that?"

"What?"

"Wonder if that's a whale?" Raph pointed out his window; Mike jumped up and looked out the window.

"Hey Awesome, Hey everyone, we can see a Whale!" Mike called back to the other end of the plane. Splinter and his two eldest looked out the window and marvelled at the site of yes, indeed it was a whale and in fact it was a whole pop of them swimming in the ocean.

"This is better than on the nature channel".

Just then The plane started to jolt, Mike fell into Raph's lap and the plane began to make a strange sound.

"I don't believe it you two!" Don ran into the cockpit with Leo behind him.

"Get out; get out, both of you! Now!"

"Don we didn't do anything, did we Mike?"

"Yeah, we were just looking out the window. Who ever said that was a crime!"

"Just get out of that chair, so Leo and I can stop us from crashing!"

Both Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other, scared. They knew what to do; they jumped up and let the oldest two in so they could work out the problem.

"What is the problem, Donetello?" Splinter entered the doorway. He looked at the worried looks on Raph and Mike's faces.

"Um... I don't know Sensei, I arr, think we're running out of fuel....."

"Well that ain't mine or Mikey's fault!"

"Not Now Raph."

"Leo, if this is our last moments together, Don and you could at least admit you wrongly accused me and Mike."

"Calm down Raphael, I am sure your brother can fix this situation. Is there anything we can do to help you Donetello?"

"Get into your seat belts and use the safety equipments, I think we're goner need them."

Don fiddled with the controls, as the plane nose dived towards the open waves. Leonardo shut his eyes and began to say his last prayers and clutched the chair with his hands.

_To be continued.... What will happen? Will Don save the plane; will they have to jump out at the last minute? Who knows? Stay tuned for more of this story in chapter 4._


	4. Chapter four

**Descending down to earth**

**Part 3 of Teenage Mutant Aussie Turtles (yeah they're still ninjas and very cute!). **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the turtles – I do own the old 80's figurines (he, he). _

_The lovely boys in green are moving Down Under – closer to me, one of their biggest fans. Oh and warning there is one swearword in this chapter, so yeah **PG** for this chapter only. Just incase anyone is offended by one little word._

_PPS. Also for the people who seem to not realise – I'm an Aussie so my spelling follows the English system of spelling – so don't bother picking me up on it. As far as I'm concerned – the American spelling is incorrect – but I don't go making a song and dance about it in my reviews._

"Donnie! Do something!" Leonardo hissed between clenched teeth, as the plane continued to descend towards the open ocean.

"I'm trying too!!"

Back in the passenger section of the plane, sat a worried giant rat and his two youngest sons.

"Well Mikey, nice to know we all made it to 18, sadly don't see us all making 19!"

"Calm my son, Donatello will work out how to fix whatever is the problem," Splinter said as calmly as he could manage. Mikey was balling his eyes out and praying.

"Please don't let us die. You can't let us die. We're too young! I know Splinter's not young, but please you gutta keep us all safe, I can't live without Splinter or my brothers."

"You know next time you want to give Mikey a present, can it is something that doesn't fly?" Raphael yelled.

"Shut up Raph, now is not the time for you and your smartass comments!" Leonardo called back.

"Well Mikey, been nice knowing ya as my little bro," Raphael patted the crying turtle's shell. "You were always my favourite turtle."

"Raphael, it will be alright. Donatello, how are you going?"

"Not now Sensei!"

"Great, so we're in a plane that's about to smash into the ocean and Donnie's last words to his father is "Not now, Sensei?! Gee, what are your final words of advice to me?"

"Shut up Raph," came his older brothers.

"Arh, Nice."

"I think you should try to meditate my son."

"What?! We're in some stupid plane Don built, which is nose diving towards the earth and this could be our final breath for all we know and you want me to MEDITATE?! I don't remember any of this being in our ninja training Sensei!"

"Raphael, hush, it will be alright!" Splinter tried to calm his son.

"But Splinter, Raph's right. We are going to die. I don't want to go to heaven if Raph's not coming too."

"I am sure that if this is our final moments that the great Lord will keep us together in heaven, as he did on earth. All five of us have stuck together this long, he is not going to separate the only four mutant turtles in all of his creation."

Leonardo ran into the passenger section.

"We need to book, NOW!" As he grabbed some of the belongings and throw some towards the other two.

"Great final words from our great leader!" Raph mumbled.

"How the hell we gona get out of this Leo?"

"Don's got an emergency life boat, which also acts as a parachute. Now, let's get to it!"

"What about Don?" Mikey asked, "We can't go without Donnie!"

"I'm right, here!" Donatello ran in from the cockpit and raced with everyone else to the emergency lifeboat.

"Um Don, have you ever actually tried this thing out?"

"No, but it's our only chance."

"Great"

"Shut up Raph!" Everyone yelled, as they all climbed into the boat, as Donnie pulled the release button.

Four giant turtles and a rat held onto the sides of the emergency life boat, as they watched their plane crash into the ocean and blow up. The lifeboat floated in the air for some time, as Donnie had designed it to float in air for up to ten minutes, before it would begin to float down to earth.

As the ten minutes neared, Raphael leaned over the side, "Hey look, there's a beach over there!"

"Where?! Mikey jumped up and leaned too far over and Raphael had just enough time to grab hold of his little brother's hand. "Mikey you dope!"

"Mikey!!!" Don and Leo ran to assist Raphael in dragging Mikey back onto the boat, just as Mikey let his hand slip from Raphael's hand.

"MIKEY!!!"

"RAPH!" Came Mikey's voice as he fell into the ocean below.

"Mikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Came the four voices of his family above.

_Oh, suspense, hope you like suspense. What's going to happen?! Is this the end of Mikey? Is this the end of the turtles? Poor Mikey – not the best 18th birthday is it?! Please Read and Reply and let me know what you think should happen next!_


End file.
